The Green Eyed Motivator
by Aqua-Zodiac
Summary: To get some more money for the guild's repairs, a group of Fairy Tail mages go out on a high class mission. However, Juvia seems to be hiding something from her friends and Gray. Gruvia Jealousy and more!


**I don't own Fairy Tail or the song (from Steven Universe).**

* * *

"I can't believe we got the mission!" Lucy all but squealed.

"I know, isn't it exciting Lu-chan!" Levy was practically skipping as the headed on their way. "It's especially nice to have some free time from the rebuilding. Erza can be a real slave driver."

"I don't get what's so great about working security for some famous pretty-boy," whined a bored Natsu. He had wanted to go on a much more exciting mission that involved something about a giant mud monster.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Salamander," Gajeel growled.

"They're just being selfish," replied a teary eyed Happy. The city with Natsu's mission was by the sea and well known for it expanse and fantastic fishing and seafood industry.

Lily shook his head, "You all really need more disciple. You don't see Gray complaining!"

"Hey, it's an easy job with a big reward," Gray shrugged. "Who would argue with that?"

There was only one member of the team who was being unusually quiet. Juvia's blue eyes were unfocused, and for once, she wasn't devoting the majority of her concentration to her precious Gray-sama. She seemed nervous. It was something that only Gray had really noticed though. Everyone else was either too excited or too depressed to comment. He both feared and hoped that she would speak up about it. Feared because he wasn't really feeling clingy Juvia today. Hoped because he also didn't like seeing Juvia so out of it.

"Oh, that must be his manager at the guest center!" Lucy pointed toward a very professional looking woman with a strict look on her face.

The woman's eyes were glued to a clipboard in her hands. She didn't even look up as she addressed them, "Fairy Tail I presume? I need your names for you badges, which you will receive as I go over the details of the job with you. Understood?"

"Will we get to meet Downpour?" Levy chatted, eyes widen with excitement.

"Names?" the woman said ignoring Levy's question.

The tiny mage pouted, but answered nonetheless, "Levy McGarden."

"Lucy Heartfiliaia!"

"Natsu Dragoneel."

"Gajeel Redfox."

"You may call me Lily, miss."

"Gray Fullbuster."

"I'm Happy the cat!"

"...Juvia Lockster."

The woman's pen stopped taking down names. The woman seemed mildly surprised by Juvia's presence. The woman's features softened as amusement touched her face, "Well, I just lost a hundred jewels. To think I told that brat, there was no way you would come. But I can't say I'm too sad you proved me wrong. After hearing so much about you, Ms. Lockster, I guess I should introduce myself. The name's Lola Lucif."

The woman extended her hand and Juvia shook it with a nervous smile, "Yuki-san has told me about you. He's always telling me how hard you work for him."

"Really?" Lola grinned, "I wouldn't have thought he'd notice with all the excitement he gets when you send him letters. But I really do owe you one. Whenever he gets one of your letters, he becomes so motivated to work. I don't think we'd have half the songs for this tour if he didn't spend have the day dreaming about you."

Juvia blushed, "That's not true, Yuki-san just has a lot of talent!"

"He also has you as a muse," Lola retorted. "But you and I can talk more after the concert. For now, you can just wait for a bit in the break room. I'll send Yuki out to say a quick hello, and you and your friends can enjoy the rehearsal."

"Thank you," Juvia gave the woman a quick bow, trying to ignore stares of her nakama.

Lola had one of the original security guards guide them to the break room. There, an awkward and demanding silence filled the room. The whole time Juvia squirmed under the curious gazes of her guildmates. The silence went on until Juvia couldn't stand it any longer. "So, you must be curious about what just happened..."

"I'm more curious about this Yuki-san," Lucy snickered with raised eyebrows. "Could the reason Juvia's always worried about Gray because she has her own side boyfriend?"

"It's not like that!" Juvia pouted at the blonde. "Yuki-san is an old friend of Juvia's, but Gajeel should remember him, too!"

"Me?" Gajeel blinked. "Why should I know the guy? You were the one apparently trading letters with the guy."

Juvia scowled at Gajeel. Her eyes narrowed, and for some reason, Gajeel felt as though an alarm was going off in his head. "Levy-chan, has Gajeel ever told you about his days as a Songbird?"

Gajeel felt his blood run cold. "I will encase you in so much iron-"

Juvia grinned, "No worries, _Ironhide._ "

"You really wanna go there? Huh, _Stormi_?" Gajeel smiled when Juvia's eyes narrowed into slits. "Or perhaps Ice Princess could hear about _Tidal Wave_?"

"Levy-chan would just _love_ for Juvia to tell her about _Iron Storm_!"

"Why do you guys keep talking about songs by Stardazed Songbirds?" Natsu asked, annoyed and frustrated by this inside conversation.

Gajeel and Juvia froze, slowly turning to face Natsu. In unison, "How do you know that name?"

All eyes went to Natsu, "Know them? They're still one of my all time favorite groups."

"Wait a minute, Natsu," Lucy raised a brow. "If they're one of your favorites, how come you didn't instantly recognize Gajeel when you first met him?"

"Good point Lu-chan," Levy nodded.

Natsu just scoffed, "The always wore masks and went by their stage names: Stormi, Ironside, Luna, and Beat Master. And unfortunately the group didn't last very long."

"Natsu-san is right," Juvia chimed in, "Juvia, Gajeel-kun, Yuki-san, and Arko-chan formed the group after Yuki-san and Arko-chan heard Gajeel-kun and Juvia on a train while we were free-lancing."

Gajeel groaned, and Juvia blushed as she realized her mistake. A few jaws dropped, and literal stars popped into Natsu's and Happy's eyes as the two suddenly forgot the meaning of personal space. In unusually quiet voices, the dragonslayer and exceed whispered, "Are you seriously Stormi? As in the notorious siren angel? That Stormi?"

Juvia shrunk back a little, but she couldn't help but feel the faintest hint of a smile float onto her face. She found Natsu's glee to be somewhat endearing. Although her time as time as a Songbird seemed longer ago, she couldn't help but feel a yearning for a bit of the short-lived fame she had. Juvia let the smile take over her face as she drew in a deep breath. It had been a while since she'd sung for an audience...

Why do you have to look up to her,  
aside from in a literal sense?  
Don't you know a power that big  
comes at bigger expense?  
And can't you see that she's out of control  
and overzealous?  
I'm telling for own good,  
and not because I'm-

Natsu and Happy were abound in joy, listening to Juvia's admittedly flawless voice. For the most part everyone was pleasantly surprised by the beauty of her voice. Suddenly, Juvia was joined by a smooth, male voice belonging to an extraordinarily handsome man. It did not seem to shock Juvia, but it did shock most of her companions when the two fell into a dance as they sang together. The man's dark blue hair matched Juvia's very-well, and his clear gray eyes sparkled as they watched the woman twirling in his arms. Levy and Lucy were especially shocked considering Juvia's new partner was none other than Downpour himself.

I can show you how to be strong  
in the real way  
And I know that we can be strong  
in real way  
And I want to inspire you!  
I want to be your rock  
And when I talk  
it lights a fire in you.

With a final twirl, Downpour dipped Juvia, who giggled in response, "It's been a while since Yuki-san dipped Juvia."

"And it's been a while since I've had the privilege of having you in my arms," the singer flashed Juvia a quick smile. A certain ice mage noticed that the man's hand lingered in Juvia's even after he pulled her back up from the dip.

He was not jealous. Of that, Gray Fullbuster was very sure.

Then, why did the sight in front of him make his blood boil? Natsu's fanboying didn't help. "I can't believe Tidal Wave is right in front of me!"

"Wait, I thought they were the Stardazed Songbirds?" Levy tilted her head in confusion.

Happy elaborated, "That's the band name, but mega-fans are all for these things called ships. They're like pairings the fan think are the best. The Songbirds played these a lot to promote certain songs or albums. The top two that formed a major love triangle were _Iron Storm_ and _Tidal Wave_ , both love songs dedicated to Stormi from Ironhide and Luna."

"So you used to have a romance going with Downpour, Juvia?" Lucy squealed as she wrapped an arm around an embarrassed Juvia.

"And Gajeel," muttered a somewhat anxious Levy. Levy's stomach turned as the image of Gajeel holding the beautiful water mage in the same close dance position stuck in the back of her mind.

"It wasn't really like that," Yuki smiled sadly, as he help Juvia out of Lucy's grip. "We played to the audience a lot. People like the idea of a love triangle, adds to the drama and romance of it all. It's not like Gajeel and Juvia and I had shared feelings for each other. It was merely business."

"Friendship is not just business," Juvia smiled at the singer.

Gray caught the pained look that flashed on Yuki's face. He recognized it as the same look Juvia sometimes gave him when he referred to her a just another guildmate. Damn. There went that boil in his blood again. It felt obvious to him that this pretty boy singer had more than just platonic feelings for Juvia. A quick glance at Levy showed that the little script mage still had her doubts. Gajeel's brow furrowed as he saw this.

"So, how long have the two of you been in contact?" Gray asked, cooly.

"Ever since I started singing professionally I suppose," Yuki answer with no hesitation, but there was a glint of understanding in his eye. "I hadn't written a single song since the Songbirds split, but when I saw Juvia in the Magic Games, it was like first time I saw her dance all over again. A truly blessed sight, she's so graceful. Every move she makes is like a spell."

"You flatter Juvia, Yuki-san," Juvia smiled.

"It's no flattery, Juvia," Yuki smiled tenderly, "I've never had more inspiration than when I had the chance to watch you dance. I miss the days when I used to just play the piano to whatever tune your feet created. You'll always be my muse."

"Sounds like the two of you make a great team," Gray said flatly.

Yuki tried to change the subject, "So, how would you guys like front row seat to the show? Arko is still part of my band crew. She's setting up the instruments on stage right now, but if you're up to it, she might agree to a quick reunion."

"Stardazed Songbirds on stage," Natsu looked like he wouldn't make it. A giggling Lucy was trying to keep the dragon slayer from fainting from all the excitement.

"Gi gi gi," Gajeel chuckled, "How would you handle dancing on stage, shrimp?"

"Me?" Levy blinked. She saw the cheeky grin on Gajeel's face and the gentle amusement in his eyes. She turned her eyes to the floor and a cute red tinged her cheeks, causing Gajeel's heart to skip. She smiled, saying, "That actually sounds kinda nice."

"Oh how sweet," Juvia squealed, "Gray-sama and Juvia should dance together on stage!"

"Not on your life," the words were much harsher than the ice mage intended. Gray immediately regretted them when Juvia quickly pulled a hurt look off of her face. He tried to find a way to apologized when she spoke instead.

"Of course, not," she laughed awkwardly, "Gray-sama doesn't like the spotlight. How silly of Juvia."

Juvia scooted away from Gray, who was only slightly relieved to hear her rationalization. In the back of his throat, the need to apologize was causing him to remain silent. He wasn't exactly good with coming up for excuses. It didn't help when Downpour put his hand on Juvia's shoulder, giving her a winning smile.

"You'll always have a partner in me, my lady."

"Thank you, Yuki-san," Gray's stomach lurched when she smiled at the singer.

"Juvia," Yuki raised a brow, "can't you call me Yuki like you do it your letters?"

"Are you telling me there's someone Juvia refers to without an honorific?" Lucy gasped.

"Juvia only does that in her letters," Juvia shrugged. "Juvia does it because it helps Juvia feel closer to Yuki-san, like a secret just for us."

"If the two of you are so close, maybe you should just call him by his name all the time," Gray really wished he could regain control over the word vomit coming out of his mouth. But his irritation at everything to do with the pretty boy was clouding his judgement. And was it his imagination, or did the singer shoot him a glare?

But Juvia seemed to be considering this as a truly viable option. "Maybe... maybe Gray-sama is right. What does Yuki-san think?"

"I would love to be someone so close to you, Juvia," the singer smiled, but his eyes were sending Gray a challenge. " _I_ would appreciate your affection."

Juvia gave Yuki a confused look, "Juvia knows, Yuki-san. Ouch!"

"No honorifics," Yuki wagged the finger he used to flick her.

"You didn't have to hit Juvia!" Juvia pouted.

"Hm, you may be right about that..." Yuki conceded. He stroke his chin, grinning mischievously. "Then, for every time you add an honorific to my name, I'll kiss you."

Juvia giggle nervously, "That's a bit much, don't you think Yuki-san?"

Instead of answering the vocalist simply planted a quick peck on the water mage's cheek. "It's no different than when we kissed on stage during performances. Just consider it another method to get results we both desire."

Juvia pursed her lips, "Juvia supposes Yuki-sa, Juvia means Yuki, has a point. And this is much less embarrassing that what we had to do stage in the band. Ah! But only as long as Gray-sama doesn't misunderstand!"

Gray didn't even want to think about what he might have done with Juvia that could be so embarrassing. The very idea of Juvia's full lips on some other man's... The idea alone made him want to vomit, and, yet, it also made him want to freeze the entire fucking city. He didn't even realize Juvia was calling to him.

"Is Gray-sama upset by the plan? Juvia would be happy to reassure Gray-sama of her love for him!"

"I honestly don't give a damn what you do," Gray hissed.

"Whoa, chill out, Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled.

"You wanna go, Flame Brain?" Gray growled happy to have a chance to hit something.

Lucy stepped between the two, "Both of you calm down right now! You are not ruining this for me by destroying the stadium."

Yuki chuckled, "Even after all this time, Fairy Tail is as lively as I've always heard. It's a shame I don't have more time to spend with you before the show. Speaking of which, it's about time I get ready. I'll send Lola to set you guys up in the front row. And try not to bombard Juvia with too many question, pick on Gajeel instead."

The iron dragon slayer made a grunt of disapproval as Yuki left the room, quickly replaced by his manager. As the group left the room to be led to their seats, Gray lingered behind, attracting Juvia's attention. Gray still felt agitated from watching Yuki be so comfortable and affectionate with Juvia. Despite living together, Gray had never been so connected to Juvia as the two of them had seemed. Even in regards to the numerous attempts Gray had made to get Juvia to stop adding "sama" to his name. He needed something to calm his nerves.

Juvia urged the ice mage, "Gray-sama, we should hurry. We don't want to get separated and lose our good seats!"

"Can you dance for me?" he blurted out.

"Wha-? Why would Gray-sama ask such a silly question? Of course, Juvia will dance with Gray-sama!" The water mage squealed.

"Not with me, for me," he stressed. "I want to see the way you dance, like what he said."

"Gray-sama wants to watch Juvia dance?" Juvia seemed much more reluctant now.

"Yeah, like how you used to dance for him," Gray nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"Well..." Juvia sighed, "Outside of when Juvia used to perform, she hasn't ever danced for anyone besides Yuki-san."

"So, you only dance for him?" Gray's tone held a newfound malice for the singer.

"That's not it," Juvia fidgeted, "it's just that Juvia gets embarrassed when she's dancing without a routine."

"But not if it's in front of Yuki-san," Gray sneered.

Juvia looked hurt. "Why is Gray-sama being so mean to Juvia?"

"Why does that pretty boy pop star get to see you dance, and not me? What makes him so special?"

"Nothing, Juvia just-"

"If you're so much more comfortable around him, maybe you should call him Yuki-sama and follow him around everywhere. I'd be more than grateful if you'd bother someone else."

Silence.

The hurt in Juvia's eyes did all the talking as they welled with tears. Remorse immediately filled Gray, but before he could say so much as a word in apology, she was gone. Gray's shoulders fell and he fell back into a seat. "Nice one ice for brains."

"You're not very honest are you?"

Gray jumped at the voice. The strict looking manager stood in the door with hand on hip. "Don't get me wrong, I understand what you're feeling. It's only natural that you'd be jealous. You find out about a part of her that she won't share with you. A part she's more than willing to share with another man so hopelessly in love with her."

"I'm not jealous," Gray said coolly.

"Then why are you so mad?" Lola leaned against the door frame. "I saw the look on your face when he kissed her, when they danced. You were furious. Furious because he could be so open while you can't even put it into words."

"I'M TELLING YOU, YOU GOT IT WRONG!" Gray shook his head. In a much weaker voice, he muttered, "I don't feel that way."

Lola rolled her eyes, "Whatever. You can say whatever you want to me, but you need to inform Juvia- san about what you truly feel. Because you need to understand that Yuki is not the only man who will be able to be honest with himself and her. Someday, someone is going to tell her that he loves her, and she's going to say yes to him. If you want that someone to be you, you need to be honest, sooner rather than later. Otherwise, you really may just lose her."

Gray couldn't even retort before the thought of losing Juvia made _**him** _ feel cold. Lose her? Her smile? Her trust? Her ocean blue eyes? The way she always called his name with so much genuine, unadulterated affection?

He'd lose himself entirely.

He needed her. He'd known it for a while now. Ever since he'd left for Avatar. The cravings, desires, he refused to name. The wish for every meal to be one she made for him. The traveling eye to the spot where she should have been following him. The proximity of her standing next to him sending electricity along his body.

But he still had no idea how to tell her.

It infuriated him that he could feel so much and not have a spark of an idea as to how to properly express it without fucking up. He sighed again. For now he should worry about trying to apologize for his transgressions. It was unforgivable of him to make her shed those tears.

* * *

It was about two hours into the concert before Gray had sorted out what he wanted to say. Downpour was on his last song for the evening, and Juvia had spent the whole concert with a blank face and her arms crossed. They sat on the end of the front row, making no eye contact. Finally, he spoke.

"Juvia."

The water mage stiffened but made no move to face him. Even now, she didn't sound angry, just hurt, "Yes, Gray-sama."

"I'm sorry," Gray said, loud enough just for her to hear. "I was an asshole."

"Gray-sama doesn't have to apologize-"

He interrupted, "Yes, I do. I was way out of line, and I'm very sorry I hurt you. But I want to make it up to you."

Juvia smiled gently at him, "Gray-sama has already done enough. Juvia is very happy that Gray-sama has apologized to her."

Gray looked at her with knitted brow. He knew he hadn't really done enough to be forgiven. The song ended and the crowd went wild, Juvia included. There were demands for an encore throughout the stadium. Downpour calmed his audience.

"Alright guys, I know it's time for us to go home..."

"AWWW!"

"But I think I've got one more song in me!"

The cheers were ear-splitting.

"Alright, guys," he laughed. "But this performance I want you to welcome my friends from Fairy Tail to come dance with me."

Without even a bit of hesitation, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were on stage. Levy and Pantherlily tugged a seemingly unwilling Gajeel. But Juvia stayed in her seat. Gray gave her a puzzled look, "Don't you want to go up with the rest?"

Juvia smiled, but it seemed somewhat sad. "Juvia would like to dance. But Juvia doesn't want to leave Gray-sama lonely."

Gray considered a retort, but instead he saw an opportunity. He took Juvia's arm and gently tugged her to the stage.

Juvia raised her brows in surprise, "Gray-sama?"

"This is me making amends. You wanted to dance with me, so we're going to dance," Gray answered. "Or are you saying you don't want to?"

Juvia's eyes widened, and a ridiculously happy expression filled her face. She quickly became the driving force in their flight up on the stage. Gray couldn't help but grin at the enthusiasm. It made getting on stage to make an embarrassment of himself worth it to see her so happy. It was also helped him make the hardest decision of his life.

The moment they finished pulling the guild back together and safe, he would give her the answer she'd always wanted.


End file.
